User blog:ScottieTheHottie/Orlando: The City Beautiful Season 1 Cast
This is the cast list for Orlando: The City Beautiful is finally revealed! All the 72 characters that were given have been broken down to 18 main characters! If your character was not chosen, or cut, please do not complain. 54 characters aren't main, and a lot were cut. So here is the character listings. Also, if you made one of the main characters, find a picture that you would want to see in the theme song music video! Main Characters Juniors (Grade 11) *David Lambert as Trevor Armstrong- an athlete whos confused by his sexuality *Mitchel Musso as Frankie Martin- a popular guy that likes to party *Lucy Hale as Molly Anderson- an artistic girl that cuts herself *Kristen Stewart as May Scott- a lonely girl getting the shock of her life *Miley Cyrus as Randi Rhodes- a queen bee that loves to cause drama *Tyler Possy as Donovan Barnett- a loner thats targetted by the popular ones *Asher Book as Travis Moore- a ladies man that doesn't understand love (Season 1.5) Sophomores (Grader 10) *Demi Lovato as Ramona Peterson- A overacheiver who is struggling with child abuse *Elizabeth Grillies as Kayla Palmero- a musically talented girl that struggles with pregnancy *Josh Hutcherson as Nathaniel Myers- a closeted bisexual that is afriad to come out *Avan Jogia as Seth Evans- an actor that's clueless about love *AnnaSophia Robb as Delilah Benson- a lesbian with a religious family Freshmen (Grade 9) *Cody Simpson as Damon Wells- a friendly guy who struggles with an eating disorder *Luke Pasqualino as Daniel Smith- a bad boy who is currently in foster care *Ryan Newman as Rebecca Hudson- a popular, weathy that wants to lose her virginity *Greyson Chance as Liam Hudson- rebecca's twin brother who goes the wrong path *Bella Thorne as Cassie Stark- a dyslexic girl that hates being picked on Recurring Characters Adults *Amy Adams as Elizabeth Underwood- a great teacher with bad dating experience *Ryan Reynolds as Blake Hudson- a young teacher that doesn't get love Seniors *Alice Greczen as Maive Patersen- Ramona's abusive older sister Juniors *Chelsea Tavares as Savannah McCullen- a rich girl that will do anything to get what she wants *Taylor Mosmen as Jo Ferrin- a homophobic girl that is hated by almost everyone *Max Ehrich as Jacob Morales- a bad boy with a heart of gold *Alexander Ludwig as JC Chambers- Frankies bestfriend *Aree Davis as Skyler Montgomery- a popular cheerleader who wants to persue her dreams *Hayden Panettiere as Alberta Arquette- a religious girl that dislikes the popular ones Sophomores *Drew Garrett as Jamie Huntzberry- Kayla's boyfriend from another school who thinks hes a teen father *Victoria Justice as Quinn Rodreguez- a kind girl with embarrassing secrets *Tyler James Williams as Jayden Pattersen- an aspiring rapper that dislikes sports Freshmen *Lia Marie Johnson as Chloe Valentine- a popular girl who's life changes *Dee Dee Davis as Latisha Montgomery- Skylers younger sister *Samantha Boscarino as Samantha Bradley- a spoiled rich girl that always gets what she want Season 2 Sneak Peak In Season 2, 3 characters have been comfirmed to become main, and more drama will happen. Everyone bumps up a grade, with the juniors now becoming seniors. It is uncomfirmed whether or not freshmen will appear in Season 2, since every character will bump up a grade. The new characters are..... *Ariana Grande as Paris Williams- a girl who's life is falling apart (Junior) *Tyler James Williams as Jayden Pattersen- an aspiring rapper that dislikes sports (Junior) *Lia Marie Johnson as Chloe Valentine- a popular girl who's life changes when she enters high school (Sophomore) Category:Blog posts